


Pie With A Side of Impregnation

by CrimsonProse (HeadlessRainbow)



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Caught, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Food Kink, Humor, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Education, Sexual Humor, Shotacon, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, ponies being human for no reason, virgin wrangling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlessRainbow/pseuds/CrimsonProse
Summary: Based on the NSFW comic Glucosa (found at https://derpibooru.org/tags/comic-colon-glucosa)  by MrW32. While the comic claims that Spike totally isn't underage, I seriously doubted that given the size difference so I decided to make a fanfic about my spin on it. Note that though the characters are humans, this is not Equestria Girls, but a version of Equestria with humans. I still labeled it Equestria Girls because many search for humanized ponies with that term.Fluttershy comes early to Sugar Cube Corner to get the time for Spike's ninth birthday party from Pinkie, but instead somehow ends up naked with Pinkie putting whip cream on her happy parts. This is when Spike shows up, at which point Pinkie Pie gives him the 'birthday gift' via making use of her virgin wrangling skills. Spike had no idea girls were even different down there, but now he's going to know everything. Fluttershy is reluctant to join in with the explicit sex ed of a nine-year-old, but Pinkie eventually gets her into it, mostly through a misunderstanding. More underage sex and impregnation ensue.





	Pie With A Side of Impregnation

The sign on Sugar Cube Corner said closed, and it was rather early in the day. Yet Fluttershy still needed to find out what time Spike’s birthday party would be. Pinkie told her last week to check the day before, but Fluttershy didn’t find her yesterday, so came this morning to check. She’d feel just awful if she showed up late to his ninth birthday party.

More awaited her than checking the time. As the door opened with a chime, Fluttershy heard a familiar giggle and Pinkie Pie reached out to grab her by her collar. One yank later, Pinkie closed the door to shut Fluttershy inside, which wasn’t unusual.

The unusual thing was that Pinkie wore nothing but a loose purple apron not even tied around the waist. It flopped about as Pinkie bounced, even more so due to Pinkie’s breasts, which were every bit as bouncy as she was. The hand that wasn’t pulling Fluttershy into the sweet shop was holding a tube full of cake icing.

Fluttershy knew Pinkie was into food play but hadn’t seen her strutting around the store front doing it. Particularly since the front store windows had no shades. In hindsight, Fluttershy should have peeked in said windows before knocking.

“Hey there Flutters!” Pinkie's bright smile was blinding as she let go of Fluttershy’s collar. She acted as if nothing was unusual about this situation as she did in every situation no matter how bizarre. “I didn’t expect to see you here this morning!”

“Um...” Fluttershy blushed, looking away to not stare at Pinkie’s breasts. She'd hate to be rude. “I... I forgot the time for Spike’s party and didn’t want to be late. Um... just tell me the time and I’ll leave you to do your... whatever it is you were doing.”

“It’s at noon!” giggled Pinkie, “Until whenever we run out of booze!”

“Oh,” Fluttershy blinked, “Um, should we be drinking in front of a nine-year-old, Pinkie?”

“Who said anything about in front of?” explained Pinkie, “It’s for him too!”

Fluttershy continued the pointless attempt to talk sense into Pinkie, “But isn’t he too young for alcohol? And I’m sure Twilight doesn’t want him to get...”

“Don’t worry,” smiled Pinkie, “It won’t take much booze to make a little boy drunk, so I can just slip him some whenever Twilight isn’t looking.”

“That wasn’t my point, Pinkie,” sighed Fluttershy. “You don’t want the party to end with us having to rush him to Ponyville Medical for alcohol poisoning, right?”

"That won't stop the party, silly!" explained Pinkie. "We'll just move the party to his hospital room! They make me give them a schedule of my parties so they can be ready."

“Of course they do,” sighed Fluttershy. “Um, but won’t you get in trouble if that happens?”

“Nah,” Pinkie shrugged. “I’m fucking all the doctors and most nurses there, so none of them will tell on me.”

“Of course you are,” Fluttershy rolled her eyes.

“He’ll be here any minute!” continued Pinkie. She put the cake icing tube on the counter beside her, and then with no warning reached for the bottom of Fluttershy’s shirt to pull it upwards. “I told him to come early to give him a special birthday present without Twilight finding out!”

“Pinkie, PLEASE tell me you don’t mean what I think you mean,” said Fluttershy with an uneasy expression.

Fluttershy attempted to push her shirt back down and sighed again when Pinkie didn’t catch on. She gave up and raised her hands overhead for Pinkie to pull off the shirt. She didn’t want to be an impolite guest, but might have been less polite if she hadn’t forgotten about the open windows.

“I can’t tell you that, because it probably is!” Pinkie chuckled, a mischievous smirk spreading over her face. “Ask to make sure, though, cause I’ll reeeeally enjoy answering!”

Pinkie took Fluttershy’s reluctant obedience as a resounding yes on the clothes removal. Pinkie pulled Fluttershy's shirt off overhead and tossed it onto the floor without a care.

“What are you getting him for his birthday, Pinkie?” Fluttershy sighed, holding her hands over the front of her bra, hoping that Pinkie didn’t lunge for it next. “Isn’t he much too young for that present?”

Fluttershy's defensive action didn’t deter Pinkie. She moved close and hugged Fluttershy, then reached around to unlatch the back of Flutteshy's bra. Her smiling face moved close and her warm breath poured over the shy girl’s face.

“He’s gonna eat him some Pie,” giggled Pinkie. “Then some Pie will eat some Spike. Then he’s gonna stick his little Spike in the Pie! He’s not that young. I was eight the first time Daddy poked me!”

Fluttershy's blush deepened and she covered up her breasts. She hadn’t realized Pinkie started so long ago but it shouldn’t have surprised her.

"Um... Pinkie?" Fluttershy squeaked.

“The Pie is my pussy!” Pinkie giggled, as if concerned Fluttershy might be too innocent to understand.

Fluttershy wasn't too innocent to get it. Yet unlike Pinkie, Fluttershy had a few scruples. At least everyone Fluttershy played with were legal age for their species. Fluttershy thought Pinkie only intended to go down on him though, so her eyes widened at the implication that Pinkie would have full vaginal sex with him.

“Dyke time!” Pinkie hopped back, yanking off Fluttershy’s bra. She tossed it onto the floor as well. “It’ll tickle Spike pink as me when it comes in and finds me lezzing out with a hottie like you!”

“Celestia, Pinkie, I knew you were a slut, but I thought even you were above… that,” Fluttershy muttered. She blushed as the words slipped out, then added more firmly. “I don’t mean to seem pushy, but I didn't come over for sexiness, and I’m not comfortable being nude in front of a nine-year-old. Aren’t the Cakes home? Um… thanks for the compliment though.”

“They’re upstairs!” Pinkie’s smirk increased its wickedness and her eyes beamed with excitement. “No worries! We have nothing they haven’t seen before!”

Pinkie bounced even as she knelt. She reached around to unlatch Fluttershy’s skirt as well and allowed it to flutter to the floor at Fluttershy’s feet. Pinkie then licked Fluttershy's panties, from the crease of her slit up to her navel. “They totally have no idea I’m doing stuff; could come downstairs and catch us any second! Not to worry though. They’ve caught me with kids before and not called the cops. Besides, it’s not like he’s gonna scream ‘make it stop!’ or something!”

“What if I called the cops?” huffed Fluttershy.

“You won’t!” Pinkie called her bluff and was right. Fluttershy might be more assertive than before, but she wasn’t telling. “Not when you see how much he enjoys it!”

“Don’t they worry about you being around Pound and Pumpkin then?” asked Fluttershy, trying to find any reason to stop Pinkie.

“Nah, I promised to wait until Pound and Pumpkin are older to fuck them,” Pinkie assured. “No guarantee I won’t incite them to fuck one another though! Anyway, once there’s three people, it’s officially a party, so I guess it’ll be Spike’s party starting as soon as he gets here!”

“I somehow expected this party to have less casual sex than most of yours,” sighed Fluttershy.

Pinkie knelt again, this time to yank Fluttershy’s panties down to her feet. Fluttershy squeaked as Pinkie licked her from butt to clit and back again but didn’t bother trying to stop her yet. Fluttershy’s blush reached new heights, though; she would have fled out the door if she weren’t naked.

“Mm, you’re clean shaved down here like me,” purred Pinkie between long laps.

“It’s not supposed to be kinky... it’s for sanitary reasons,” Fluttershy claimed.

"I thought it might be for Discord reasons!" Pinkie giggled.

"No, it's not," said Fluttershy. Not that she hadn’t thought on it, but she was virgin other than a few experiments with Rainbow Dash. She didn’t dare tell Pinkie that though; she didn’t want Pinkie to try to get her laid.

Every time Fluttershy thought she couldn't blush harder, Pinkie proved her wrong. At this point someone might have mistaken her for a sun-burned Big Mac from a distance.

“I’m shaved for ‘being a slut’ purposes!” Pinkie giggled.

“Everypony knows, Pinkie,” Fluttershy squeaked as Pinkie Pie griped one of her ass cheeks in each hand and went in for another lick. Pinkie parted Fluttershy's soft vulva with her tongue to sample her flavor. “But um... well... it’s just that... I’m not a lesbian... like really not one, so I’d um... appreciate if you um...”

“I’m not a lesbian, I’m pansexual!” spouted Pinkie Pie with pride. All the same, she was nice enough to cease eating out the straight girl. “You prefer cock and I prefer everything! That’s fine!”

"There isn't a preference to cover everything you are, Pinkie," Fluttershy dead-panned. “The whole of Ponyville knows that. Many from personal experience.”

Pinkie stood once again. “Didn’t you and Dashie get your dyke on at least once? Both of you were underage too!... wow you are redder than I’ve ever seen you! Don’t worry! You can have wholesome straight fun when Mr. Birthday Dick gets here.”

Fluttershy was redder than she’d ever been. And hyper-ventilating.

“That was... experimenting... how did you know?” Fluttershy sounded awkward. “And even if you think he’ll be for it for, but… make sure he wants it. Like a really well-informed wants it. I mean does he even know girls are different down there yet?”

“I didn’t know, I guessed!” giggled Pinkie. “That’s hot! But with Spike, he’s a little boy, his cute little dick is not gonna say no to free Pie even if he didn’t know it existed. Or free Butter!”

Pinkie leaned into Fluttershy and cuddled again. Their breasts smushed together from the hug, going as far as possible without groping.

“Pinkie…” sighed Fluttershy.

“If he is crazy enough not to want Flutterbooty bouncing on him, I won’t make him.” Pinkie added. She was slow to catch on that Fluttershy might be the one not wanting underage birthday dick inside her.

Fluttershy believed Pinkie wouldn’t force anything on her; she was a fuck-slut not a monster. Yet sometimes Pinkie needed told in the clearest way possible, so Fluttershy tried her best.

“Pinkie... I am not comfortable having sex with a child. Please do not push him my way if I don’t state that I wish that.” Fluttershy explained.

“Aw, you know I wouldn’t!” assured Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie wasn’t making out with Fluttershy, but she ground their breasts together during these hugs. Fluttershy’s nipples were getting perkier than she'd like them to be. Pinkie's were too, but Pinkie's always were. Pinkie was never less than damp and perky.

“Oh no!” Pinkie jumped back a step and then giggled and hopped to the counter. She picked up the tube of frosting again. “If he sees your super-sexy cooch, he’ll lose control of his fun stick. We should cover up your fun bits!”

At first, Fluttershy breathed a sigh of relief. She bent over to pull up her panties, which were still around her ankles and sitting atop her shoes.

Pinkie had other methods in mind. With a mad giggle, the pink girl squirted frosting between Fluttershy’s thighs. Fluttershy sighed and squeezed her legs together, but let Pinkie have her fun since it was innocent fun... at least by Pinkie standards. She took a deep breath as Pinkie splurted a mass of frosting from the cleft of the flutterpussy up almost to her belly button. The frosting was ice cold, making Fluttershy squirm.

Pinkie snickered more when she put a glob of the frosting on each of Fluttershy’s nipples. Her eyes shined as if she was seeing a cake instead of Fluttershy. Pinkie's laughed reached new levels of hysteria as she bounced off and returned with two cherries. She plopped one onto each of Fluttershy’s covered nipples.

Fluttershy sighed and stepped out of her shoes. She bent down to pull her socks and panties off as well to complete her nudity. May as well at this point so neither got sticky.

“Perfect!” claimed Pinkie Pie. “Now you can still enjoy being nakkie while not letting Spike’s innocent eyes see your naughty bits!”

“Um Pinkie,” Fluttershy sighed. “Most males would find this more arousing than nudity.”

“I don’t know,” countered Pinkie, “He’s such an innocent sweetie, like you said he’s never seen lady parts. I'm sure he'll be more for that.” She patted Fluttershy’s head, “Don’t even worry! I’ll be all over him; he’ll be too distracted getting into Pinkie Pie’s pie to bother Flutterbutter's butter! I'll use all three of my fun foxes if I have to!”

Pinkie still held the cake tube with one hand as she placed the other on Fluttershy's back. Pinkie had a wicked smirk spread over her face once again, but Fluttershy could only stand there, awkward. Fluttershy grasped the tops of her own breasts as if she thought Pinkie might grab them and run. One never knew what the pink girl was thinking.

“Juuuuust so you know,” Pinkie Pie winked. “If your barn door ever swings my way, I’ll hit dat Flutterbutter like a train full of priests into a filly guide cart!”

“Gah...” came a sound from the door.

They both looked to the door. Spike was standing in front of the door as it was closing. He had a list in one hand and a bag in the other. It seemed Twilight gave him errands even on his birthday.

Spike stared like a deer caught in headlights. The headlights were Fluttershy’s breasts, and he didn’t know what to do in this situation. That was clear.

At least part of him knew what to do. The button on the front of his pants popped off from the pressure building and rattled across the tile floor. Being an expert virgin wrangler, Pinkie knew how to handle him. She had detailed notes and diagrams of the devirgination process for male and female children in her secret party lair.

Pinkie grabbed Spike’s sweater by the hoodie tie, yanking him further into the room. He flopped forward, stiff as a board. Pinkie's tug caused him to land with his face between Fluttershy’s breasts, and Fluttershy doubted on accident. The fleshy orbs bounced against him, the cherries and most of the frosting splattering onto the floor. He regained his balance, he didn’t seem to want to remove his head from where it landed, and Fluttershy could only squeak in embarrassment.

“Silly Spike!” Pinkie giggled, “You gotta let me give you my birthday present for you first! I called dibs, so Fluttershy has to wait her turn!” Pinkie seemed positive that Fluttershy would come around to cumming around.

Pinkie tugged him away from Fluttershy, who took a deep breath and backed away. Pinkie yoinked the bag and list he held and placed them on the nearby counter out of splash range. She then pulled his sweater over his head a good deal more rough than she had Fluttershy's shirt. Pinkie let it fall to the floor like Fluttershy’s clothes had. Spike started to speak as she pulled it off, but mmphed again when she pulled his undershirt up as well.

“Um, why does your present need me to undress?” Spike asked when he got to speak. “Twilight said I should keep my clothes on in public.”

Pinkie knelt in front of him and nuzzled his firm crotch through his pants. The zipper had somehow remained intact.

“You’ll figure out why,” Pinkie giggled, but then pulled his zipper down with her teeth, “Do you know what fucking is? Wanna fuck a slutty lady twice your age?”

“Um, what is fucking?” Spike asked. “And slutty? I think I’ve heard you called that before?” This conversation made him feel weird, but somehow sensed he’d be crazy to decline. “I’ll do whatever with you since you offered though. Twilight also said it’s rude to turn down a gift.”

“Tsk,” giggled Pinkie. “Twilight has you so sheltered.”

Pinkie giggled and grasped his zipper in her teeth. She pulled it down nice and slow as she spoke. Shocked, Spike couldn't move as Pinkie tugged his pants open with her mouth. They fell to his ankles. Spike’s young shaft was throbbing before she bared it.

“S-sorry,” apologized Spike. “S-something’s wrong with my peepee!”

“You mean something’s right!” Pinkie giggled. “Believe me, your pussy plunger is working exactly as advertised!”

Once done with that, Pinkie bowled him over. Spike grunted and landed on his bottom. Pinkie yanked the shoes off his feet, tossing each in random directions. His socks and pants were quick to follow, and soon he was as naked as the two ladies.

Well… Pinkie still had the apron, but that hardly counted.

“Oh wow... oh wow... oh wow ohwowohwow!” Spike was still straining to process his situation. Sure Pinkie Pie was random, but he didn’t realize that randomness included her being a slut. In fact, he still didn’t, since he still didn’t know what that meant!

It relieved Fluttershy that they weren’t paying attention to her now. She stepped back against the wall, sitting and pulling her knees up to her breasts to hug them against her. She kept her thighs together as if afraid it might become her turn if she opened them. Her thighs stuck together from the whipped cream.

Fluttershy wasn’t keen on joining in, but wasn’t a prude either, so would not pass up free live porn. Even illegal free live porn. Especially illegal free live porn since she would never see this again. On the other hand, Pinkie would try to get her interested in taking part, regardless of her reluctance, and she wasn’t keen on taking any more risk of getting arrested. Fluttershy would have to be clear to Pinkie she wasn’t interested. It’d be okay.

On the other hand, it was surreal to watch an adult friend about to get boned by a preteen friend; Fluttershy felt dirty watching it. Pinkie loved corrupting him, but Spike didn’t mind the corruption. But it’d be hard for Fluttershy to see them without having flashbacks of this. That would be very distracting.

Pinkie pinned Spike to the floor. One hand stroked his chest as the other massaged his hairless balls, which fit in her one hand for fondling. She lapped her tongue from his balls to his tip and back, over and over. She made sure that every square millimeter of his pulsating fun stick was glistening with her saliva.

“What the what?” gasped Spike. “Why are you licking my peepee… oh don’t stop though…”

“Oh, one thing!” Pinkie said between licks. “Don’t tell Twilight you fucked me and Fluttershy. We’re kinda sorta very evil criminals for doing this with someone your age.”

Not that anyone in Ponyville would turn her in. They wouldn’t want the town wheelbarrow dragged off somewhere where she’d be unfuckable.

“Can I get in trouble for this?” Spike asked, worried.

“Nope! You’re just our poor hapless victim.” Pinkie broke into a giggle fit. “Also, Twilight might feel betrayed that she didn’t get you first!” She rolled her eyes. “She’s waiting until you’re legal age to do this though, she’s so silly!”

“Um, Pinkie,” Fluttershy interjected, “Please stop talking like I’ll join. I already told you I don’t want to do ‘that’ with Spike. Um... no offense Spike.”

Pinkie promptly ignored Fluttershy. Spike didn’t hear her at all with his own heartbeat pounding in his ears, not to mention his focus was very much on Pinkie. His body locked in 'tap that' mode whether he realized it or not.

“Would Twilight not do this with me now?” panted Spike. “I don’t want any of you in trouble... not that I want you to stop! My lips are sealed! Pinkie promise!” Despite blushing from head to toe, he couldn't care less if it was wrong or not. All he knew was that those adult lips felt great on his boy dick.

“You can always ask her!” Pinkie giggled between loud lewd slurps. “Just don’t tell her about us!… do tell me if she says yes though! Then we can do you together!”

“So, this is fucking?” Spike panted. “Given the choice, I’d want Rarity to be the one doing this... no offense.”

“Aw, that’s sweet!” Pinkie giggled, “I hope you’re rich enough one day to get to bust a nut in Rarity! This part is a blow job though; we’ll get to the fucking in a bit.”

Pinkie slurped at his tip again. She pushed her lips down over him now, his virgin member pulsing in her mouth. There was no hesitation when his tip reached her throat. She swallowed it and pushed his respectable length past her throat.

Pinkie rippled her throat over his full length. There was no hint of a gag reflex, but Pinkie gave convincing choking all the same. She wanted him to feel in control and guys loved girls choking on them, right?

“Mm, I love your bald fun stick,” giggled Pinkie, pulling her head up enough to speak before going back to work. “Just something... about fun parts... that are bald... instead of just shaved... gets me wet…”

“Oh uh...” Spike panted, having increasing trouble with conversation. He tried to figure out what she meant by ‘gets me wet’ but was too shy to ask for specifics. “Well thanks I guess. So um, should I give you a blow job too?”

Pinkie only giggled and continued her work.

For a while, Spike held his hands at his side, unsure what to do with them, but soon stroked Pinkie’s bouncy hair. It felt more like a fluffy appendage than hair, and made him nervous, so his hands slid lower, exploring a bared female body for the first time. His confused stare morphed into a smile as he grasped at her breasts. He squeezed the pliable mounds, rubbing against her firm nipples.

“You ever masturbated to orgasm before?” asked Pinkie between slurps.

“Uh, whatbated to whatgasm?” Spike blinked.

“Great!” Pinkie grinned, and she went back to the task. “I’m glad Twilight has you so sheltered; kids not being told that stuff early makes it really easy to corrupt them!”

Pinkie was in control. Every time she his shaft got too happy, she backed off enough to keep him contained. It wasn’t easy to drag it out at his age on his first time, but Pinkie was an expert.

“This is so amazing,” panted Spike, “You are so amazing Pinkie, I can’t imagine anything ever feeling better than this. Celestia... your mouth is like a tongue blender. P-Pinkie… my peepee feels weird.”

Pinkie mmmed, digging her nails into his little behind and letting loose. She milked him hard, his balls bouncing on her chin as he bucked his hips in return. As she moaned and sent vibrations down his shaft, he couldn’t hold it longer, shivering as he squealed and expelled his load down the older lady’s throat.

There was nothing more delicious than a boy’s first spunk, so Pinkie backed her head up enough so it splattered across her gums instead of down her throat. She continued to milk him, lapping with her tongue as his orgasm flowed over it. She pulled back at the last moment, allowing the rest to splatter onto her face. It was a respectable load for such a young boy.

“I-I’m sorry,” Spike groaned as he came down, still hyperventilating, eyes wide as he had no idea what just happened.

“That’s supposed to happen!” Pinkie explained with her mouth full of sloppy wetness. “That’s your cum cause it cums out when you’re happy!”

Pinkie opened her mouth wide to show him, rolling the blob of his sperm around her mouth as he stared. She smeared it over her gums, gargled it, then swallowed it all as he watched.

“Wow...” Spike stared, his shaft barely softening before returning to full throb. That was one thing Pinkie loved about little boys; they didn’t wear out fast. “That felt amazing. Um, I should make you cum too.”

“Let’s get to the fucking then!” Pinkie announced.

“U-um, okay?” Spike panted and stared wide-eyed.

“You ready to move on to the hole in my other end?” Pinkie asked, teasing him.

“Y-your butt?” Spike blinked.

“My other hole, silly!” Pinkie giggled. “You can stick it in my butt after though. Sticking it in my butt or pussy is fucking! Weird how the mouth is the only exception to calling it that, right?”

“Um, what’s a pussy?” Spike blinked again.

“Oh, my goodness!” Pinkie squealed; he was even less educated than she’d hoped. “Home-schooled kids are a dream come true for perverts like me! I had hoped Apple Bloom would be this sheltered, but turns out she was the opposite. Big Mac educated her before I got the chance!”

“You mean a dream come true for pedophiles like you,” Fluttershy muttered even if she had little right while letting it go on in front of her. “Wait, he did what?”

“Nah, I’m not one of those!” Pinkie surprised Fluttershy with her denial. “That means you prefer kiddies, but I prefer getting fucked by anything anywhere anyhow anytime!”

Since whip cream covered Fluttershy’s crotch when he saw it, and Pinkie’s with the apron, Spike hadn’t gotten a good look at either. When Pinkie turned around and waggled her rear at him, he stared in confusion.

“P-pinkie!” Spike stammered. “Who turned your thingy inside out?”

“It’s not cut off, silly!” Pinkie chuckled. “That extra hole my pussy! Though there’s a lot of names for it… cunt, slit, fun hole… girls have them!”

“A-all girls have that instead?” panted Spike. He didn’t know why it looked so inviting. His shaft was throbbing even harder just looking at it. “Like Rarity and Twilight have a hole there? The Crusaders too?”

“Of course!” nodded Pinkie. “It’s what makes girls girls! Usually… I mean there is a few with the opposite thingy than what you’d think they’d have cause they identify... I’ll explain late but it can make this really interesting! But the reason we have it in general is so guys can put their dick in it; it’s great for both! Dick is your thingy! Cock, fuck meat, pussy plunger! It has all sorts of names too! I’ll show you where Twilight hides the adult books later so you can read the sex thesaurus.”

Spike reached out, hypnotized by Pinkie’s plump behind as he ran his hands over it. He shivered as he drew his hips close, but Pinkie waggled her hips out of the way.

“Not so fast,” giggled Pinkie. “You gotta be a gentleman and ask permission before you touch a girl there! Or a boy on his! Tell me what you want to do to which part of me! If you don’t ask, and the person didn’t want it, you could get in trouble!”

“I’d hope not getting in trouble isn’t your only reason,” Fluttershy said, panting and trying very hard not to touch herself as she watched this. “But the longer you take, the more likely we are to get caught by someone…”

“But I want to hear him say it!” said Pinkie. “Dirty talk in a child’s voice is super hot!”

“Call her a cum slut, she loves that,” Fluttershy muttered. It might have sounded rude in most contexts, but with Pinkie it was sound advice.

“A-all these new words,” stammered Spike. “What’s a cum slut?” For all he knew, it meant a baker that used cum in pastries. Well Pinkie did, but that was beside the current point.

“It’s a girl or a guy that loves to do… this thing,” Fluttershy sighed. May as well help with the education. “So much they should be ashamed but they’re not.”

“Ask ‘Can I fuck my cock into your pussy, Pinkie?’” Pinkie assisted. There were so many things she’d love to hear in Spike’s voice. “Say ‘I want to blast my load into your sopping wet cunt, you dirty cum bucket!’”

“C-can I... fuck my cock… into your pussy, Pinkie?” Spike stammered, then added with clear confusion. “Uh… I want to blast my load into your sopping wet cunt… you dirty cum bucket…” He had got a few words by context at least.

“Oooo, you’re learning fast!” smiled Pinkie, “You want me on all fours like a doggie or splayed out on my back?”

“Um,” Fluttershy interjected, “I don’t mean to interrupt your... gift, but should I get you condoms from your bathroom so you don’t have to get up?”

“Silly Fluttershy,” Pinkie giggled, “The Birthday Boy doesn’t need condoms!”

“What’s a condom?” asked Spike, but he got no answer.

“Um... but what if he gets you pregnant?” Fluttershy asked. “Getting impregnated by a child is sorta a dead giveaway of your… crime.”

“He can’t put any preggos in my eggo!” claimed Pinkie Pie, “I’m on birth control, silly. If I wasn’t, I’d have three dozen kids by now! And he hasn’t slapped skin with anyone yet, so he can’t have any nasty STD-things for me to catch. Nope! A little boy’s first time should be bareback all the way!”

“What about what he might catch,” Fluttershy sighed, but sat back again, still holding her legs close.

Fluttershy had gotten moist down south too. Her thighs stuck together like glue, making her even more reluctant to spread her legs. She feared if she did her ravenous cooch might attack on its own. Not to mention her shame at getting aroused by this. Yet it was too wrong and hot to turn away.

Pinkie giggled, “Let’s save the boring educational stuff for later; his first time should be surprising and fun!”

“Wait, this can make girls pregnant?” Spike sounded stunned, but it made sense.

“Yep!” Pinkie said. “Cock goes in and nine months later baby squeezes out! Everyone with a kid totally fucked to make them!”

“S-so like… Shining Armor and Cadance? And Mister and Miss Cake?” asked Spike, drooling at the implication that so many did this.

“Yep!” smiled Pinkie. “Well, I mean Mister Cake isn’t their REAL daddy, but he’s a good sport about pretending! I’ll explain that later when we go over cucking and other unusual fetishes.”

Well Pinkie said she’d prevented pregnancy, so he wasn’t stopping. Not that he’d be stopping if it would make her pregnant. He doubted he’d be able to.

“Um, we’ll do it like you are now then, I guess,” said Spike.

Pinkie stayed rolled over then, her apron hanging down and covering nothing as she backed towards him. She waggled her willing plot at Spike, pussy drooling down her thighs in anticipation of taking a throbbing child cock. The kink factor made up for any lack of size on Spike’s part. Not that he wasn’t nice for his age, but he was still a kid.

“I’m alllll yours!” Pinkie purred. “As hard as you want. I can take it!”

It was true. Pinkie could walk away unscathed after fucking anyone or anything. Not that Fluttershy had too much room to talk since she’d masturbated plenty of animals to comfort them. By contrast, she’d caught Pinkie outright fucking several. She didn’t even know how the crazed slut kept getting to them.

“Oh wow. Um, okay slut,” Spike panted, “I am lovin’ this...”

“Like Flutters said, a slut is someone that really likes to fuck,” Pinkie explained, “Banging! Gettin’ it on! Cock in cunt! This thing we’re doing!”

Pinkie looked back at him to see how much he flailed on his first try. He grasped her rump in both hands, sliding them over her plump bottom. He lowered his head, moving his hands to her slit. The underage hottie examined the first pussy he’d ever seen, something he hadn’t known existed until a few minutes earlier. Pinkie let the newbie explore, giggling from time to time at the mixture of curiosity and lust on his face. She tried not to sound like she was giggling at him instead of with him even though she was.

“Wow,” Spike panted, pulling her lips apart as far as possible with both hands. He looked inside with wide eyes, seeing her fleshy folds beckoning his shaft. Her cunt honey dripped from the top of her gaping tunnel to puddle along the bottom of her vagina. “Wow...” he repeated. “To think all girls have a hole for this…”

“Yes, but most aren’t gaping wide like hers,” muttered Fluttershy.

“I could do this to Rarity and Twilight?” Spike stammered. “Or the Crusaders?”

“Maybe!” Pinkie giggled, but stayed realistic. “Though Rarity is a whore. That means she only fucks guys that will give her money or lucrative business deals. Twilight is too prudish to fuck little boys, maybe you should try Starlight and Trixie instead. Not sure if they like the dick, but if nothing else you might get to watch them lez it out! Anyway, the Crusaders would totally work! Their little child-cunts are way tighter than mine! You should see if they’ll let you fuck em!”

Pinkie knew the Crusaders would; they were her go-to gals when she had an adult male friend looking to hook up with kiddie cunt. Apple Bloom had been since she was two years younger than Spike. Pinkie couldn't tell that to Spike; she’d Pinkie promised not to tell about the guys.

As Pinkie looked like she had enjoyed his flavor, Spike wondered about her flavor. He timidly ran his tongue around her labia. Both Spike and Pinkie made a simultaneous ‘mmmm’ sound before he lapped as far as he could. She pushed her hips back against him in encouragement.

Spike fished out a mouthful of her fun goo, rolling his tongue around the inner edges. He pushed the fluid around his mouth with his tongue before turning his head up and gargling it. Finally he swallowed, looking drunk on the flavor as his eyes rolled back.

“Ooooh, Spikey’s being a gentleman,” Pinkie giggled, “Like the taste of my party hole? I’ve been trying to eat more pineapple and stuff so my puss-puss tastes good.”

“Mm-hmm,” Spike panted, “What did you put in it to make it that slick?”

“It makes that juice on its own!” Pinkie giggled. “You can buy fuck lube, but nothing beats the natural goo straight from the tap!”

“This tastes amazing,” Spike looked drunk. “D-don’t have much to compare it to yet, so not sure if it’s better than others.”

“You will!" Pinkie giggled. “Ready to stuff your hot fuck spire into that? Pinkie’s a cock-worshipping degenerate chunk of meat, always ready to be your cock sleeve. I get fucked a lot so I’m loose, but don’t worry, I can clamp down like you wouldn’t believe!”

“I can’t believe how much pride you take in doing something so wrong,” Fluttershy muttered. “For Celestia’s sake, I thought even you were above this!” Fluttershy spoke more to beat back her own feelings than to ridicule Pinkie’s. “At least tell him most ladies don’t appreciate... verbal degradation.”

“Says the one who’ll be giving him a present next,” Pinkie was still certain. She could smell Fluttershy’s arousal above her own and Spike’s. She was like a sex scent hound. “But Flutters makes a good point! Ask if it's okay to call a partner names! Otherwise she might be the one penetrating you, with her foot! I've seen it and it's not pretty. Like when a straight guy flirts too hard with a dyke set like Lyra or Bonbon.” Who knew how Twilight would react if Spike dirty talked to her. “Also, don't just ram it in if a girl isn't as broken in as me, and especially not if it’s a girl your age. But don't ask her how broken in she is! Just like ask if she wants it gentle or hard.”

"It sounds complicated," panted Spike, eyes unfocused. He was too dazed to understand even if he did know all the words.

"It is!" agreed Pinkie. "Just do your best and run for your life if your partner or partners snap."

“Um… will I be the youngest... cock you’ve had?” asked Spike, using as many new words as he could. He recognized what a pervert Pinkie was at this point and that this was something almost anyone would consider wrong. He might respect her less now, but he wasn’t passing on a grown woman’s pussy all the same.

“Yes!” Pinkie smirked back at him. “Though you’re tied with a lot of other boys. I have a good habit of jumping adoracute kiddies on their ninth birthday. And ugly ones too, but you’re one of the adoracute ones.”

“S-so you’re gonna do the Cake twins on theirs?” Spike asked.

“Yep!” Pinkie smiled. “The Cakes told me I could, but that they get dibs! I might start them with each other earlier than that though. Twincest is best! Just ask Marble!”

“W-what?” Fluttershy hoped Pinkie was joking. How many liked this that she didn’t realize?

Spike’s shaft throbbed so hard that it hurt. He took a deep breath, almost tripping as he moved closer Pinkie on his knees. That put his smaller body far too low though, so he stood. It turned out he was the perfect size to stand behind her, only having to crouch. She gave her hips another inviting waggle, then forced herself to hold still for him.

One would think shoving into a girl like Pinkie would be easy. Yet Spike was plenty nervous, hands shaking like an epileptic leaf in the wind as he held her bottom. His first try resulted in his shaft flopping beneath instead.

“Hold it with your hand,” Pinkie suggested, holding in her giggle lest she make him more self-conscious. She also resisted the urge to grab his dick and shove it in herself. She wanted him to think he was doing a good job on his own. He wasn't doing half-bad for a kid his age being assaulted by a perverted cougar.

Holding it in that shaking hand made it harder, in the bad way. It took a few more jabs, but he managed. He sank between her lips, his tip pushing between the folds he had been examining. Not worried about hurting the raving tramp, not even realizing that this could hurt a female like this, he didn’t stop until his belly smacked her rear. His bare balls swung to tap her belly.

“Oh yeah, you’re big for your age,” Pinkie moaned, pushing her hips back, “You’ll give Big Mac competition by the time you’re legal.” Pinkie said that to all the young guys she slept with, but she was sincere in this case.

Pinkie made up for her looseness with her inner muscle control. Spike was barely touching the sides on his way in, like throwing a hot dog down a hallway, but then as soon as he lodged everything contracted. It clenched hard enough that the squish of it was audible. Soon Pinkie's insides were rolling across his length with a skill that would have put a siren to shame. His eyes widened again at the pleasure furnace. Spike shivered harder as she showed his young shaft its real purpose.

He felt like he should do something else. His rump twitched, but he wasn't certain what to do now that he was balls deep. He was too afraid of messing up to let his body take over.

Pinkie smiled, reaching back to comfort him via a rump squeeze. “It’s okay sweetie, do what your body is telling you to, push in and out. Just like with my mouth; it’ll feel awesome!”

After a few moments, the quivering little boy’s hips started up, with hesitation like a disfunctional car engine trying to start. He pulled almost all the way out before he shoved forward hard and soon he gave her a solid hammering. His fingers dug against her chubby plot as he plowed her and his eyes rolled back until they were pure white. Drool dribbled down his chin and pooled in the small of her back, sloshing about with the impacts.

Spike leaned forward until his body lay chest to back with her, their skin sticking with sweat. He continued to pump his hips in time with her own as he reached around to grasp at her breasts once again, which he barely reached. He squeezed and twisted them roughly since this was Pinkie. They bounced from each wet impact of his hips against her. They two moaned together once again, their motions speeding.

Spike couldn’t tell if Pinkie’s moan sounded pleasurable or painful, so he whispered, “Y-you okay? You like this?”

“I love this!” Pinkie grinned back at him. “Even though most want you to ask permission, you don’t have to with me so long as no one is watching that will mind. I’m ALWAYS up for taking a cock of any age. Even if I’m passed out drunk or something, just go for it! Just, you know, check for a pulse.”

As always, the thrill of corrupting a child countered any size issue. Not to mention, getting fucked was always hotter when she was stealing virginity. And the incredible friction between wet fuck flesh and more wet fuck flesh was something only bareback fucking provided. It was a treat when she had an excuse to ditch the condom, and Pinkie believed kids of either gender should get it bareback on their first time.

“Stick your finger up my butt!” Pinkie demanded for no reason other than being Pinkie.

Spike blinked, caught by surprise, but nodded. He gave her breasts one last squeeze, tweaking at her nipples, before sitting up higher. Spike seemed unsure what to do, but spread her rump cheeks apart with his hands. He pressed his right thumb against her asshole.

Even this well-used rear didn’t come pre-lubed though. When it didn't pop inside, he slid his finger down to the existing penetration point. He rubbed it on the underside where her slit juice was dripping down his balls, then returned, pushing his finger against her pucker again.

After a few moments it popped inside. He worked it in and out in time with his dick though Pinkie clenched it hard enough that his hand got tired fast at the effort. Holy Celestia that girl could squeeze; he could only imagine what blowing a load in here was like. He’d have already blasted one within seconds of penetration if he didn’t already go once.

Spike wondered if girls could ‘cum’ too but didn’t have to ask. He got his answer.

His thoughts shattered as Pinkie’s whole body convulsed, tunnel clenching so hard that fluid splattered out all over his body and across the floor. She left him dripping with sticky cunt honey, which was hot but a little alarming to an ignorant little boy. It wasn’t pee, but it was sure coming out just as powerful. Pinkie squealed, but again he couldn’t tell if it was pain or pleasure.

He didn’t care though. The cream washing over his shaft felt too good. He popped soon after, painting her tunnel white on the inside, though it seemed like a lot of it might get washed out by her own flood. He swayed, almost blacking out from the dizziness of the intense pleasure.

“Pinkie!” Spike said when he could speak again but didn’t stop packing his sperm. “This is incredible! You came too!”

“You made me cum!” said Pinkie. “When a girl’s pussy does that, it means you did really good! So you definitely want that to happen!”

“This is amazing Pinkie!” panted Spike. “I’m gonna fuck every pussy I can!”

“That’s the spirit!” Pinkie giggled, happy at the having butchered Spike’s innocence. “But we’re not done yet!”

Fluttershy felt a little sick at herself for watching this, but had to admit seeing Spike go from innocent to cunt-crazed was hot. She wished she could witness all the fun he’d get himself into with other ladies and little girls. That and she was curious how many times he could orgasm.

“Wanna fuck me up the popper?” Pinkie looked back at him again with an evil grin.

“Is that even possible? I guess,” Spike was up for trying anything now, “As long as it doesn’t hurt. Me or you... I mean it’s a little strange...”

“Not strange for me,” smirked Pinkie. “If anything's strange about this for me, it's that there’s only one cock in me!”

"You are unbelievably nasty," Spike said in sincere awe.

Spike groaned as she pulled away and he popped out of her pussy. His cock throbbed in a complaint, still hard. He was both sated and ready to go, which was perfect for Pinkie’s naughty plans.

“Uh... does this feel good to guys?” Spike asked, “Like... getting it up the...”

“Some guys like it! Only one way to find out!” Pinkie giggled, “Talk to Rumble! He likes plowing guys!... but use a condom with him, seriously. Ask me to show you how later, I’ll even join in to put it on before the act!” Pinkie liked putting condoms on dicks. With her mouth.

Fluttershy sighed, pushing her legs together so hard that they were turning red. She knew she should excuse herself now. She risked letting herself get excited enough to have a go at him by staying, but she couldn't make herself leave.

Fluttershy believed this wouldn't arouse her so much. Yet now her pussy was so sopping wet, she wondered if she was into this and hadn't known it. Watching an innocent boy do things that his mind couldn't even process was boiling hot. Fluttershy had to admit that she enjoyed watching Pinkie strip away Spike’s innocence.

She feared that she wouldn't be able to keep herself from at least asking for an eat-out from him. That could be bad. He was the adopted son of one of her best friends and she didn’t know how Twilight might react. Not that Twilight had to know...

But Fluttershy watched how excited Spike was as he fucked an adult lady, despite not even knowing girls had different parts an hour ago. She watched how he looked as he clung to Pinkie, both drenched in sweat, flesh sticking together. He wasn’t even half Pinkie's size, so it was adorable atop everything else. Fluttershy had never seen something so cute and sexy at the same time.

As she watched, Fluttershy hated herself more. She thought herself above viewing someone Spike’s age sexually, yet here she was doing so. Fluttershy's disgust at Pinkie's actions soon became jealousy. Fluttershy wished it was easier for her to let go of herself like Pinkie could, but she shouldn’t lose her own vaginal virginity to a nine-year-old.

Pinkie flopped onto her back, raising and spreading her legs. She pushed her apron to one side, again not covering anything. Why did she even wear it? She held her rump up, waggling it for Spike again.

“Mmm, ass is harder to get into,” advised Pinkie, always the helpful pervert. “On a normal girl at least, but I’m a cock puppet so it shouldn’t be too hard with me.”

Spike held her one leg in one arm, the other holding his shaft again as he pressed it against her. It was more awkward, but Pinkie was right, her being a cum sponge helped. He popped inside once again within a few tries.

The thick layer of Pinkie’s fun juice on his dick was more than adequate lube. Warm flesh encompassed his shaft once again, tighter than before as she rolled up and down his length. All the same, it was as much of a pleasure furnace as her other holes.

“You think you’re a pussy or an ass guy?” Pinkie giggled.

“N-not sure yet?” Spike stammered.

“Yeah, I guess so!” giggled Pinkie. “You must fuck a lot of pussies and butts to know!”

Spike gripped her legs in both arms now and rammed like a jackhammer. The sound of his belly smacking her drenched pussy rang out with each thrust. The whole bakery filled with a chorus of delicious, lewd sounds.

Spike groaned and Pinkie laughed, but Pinkie kept an eye on Fluttershy. Fluttershy was loosening up, scooting away from the wall without even realizing it. She spread her legs, wet, sticky flesh pulling apart as she did so. As she bit her lip. Fluttershy's hands went to her own breasts as if to keep herself from masturbating. She massaged them, breathing harder and grinding fingers against her nipples. Pinkie could see the puddle of lust where Fluttershy sat.

Fluttershy still told herself that she didn’t want to have sex with Spike. She rationalized how she wasn’t as bad as Pinkie Pie. After all, she wasn’t touching him. She was only letting him get touched, doing nothing to stop it, and getting off on the sight.

Yet, she was entering masturbation mode, something rare for her, and it caused her to spout dirty talk at herself. In a normal situation, the dirty talk would have no repercussions.

“Oh yes, fuck me... fuck me so hard...” Fluttershy panted.

And that’s what Pinkie was waiting for. Pinkie assumed that Fluttershy’s masturbation mutter expressed a wish. She pulled herself from beneath Spike with no warning and left the poor guy to smack against the floor.

“Pinkie?” Spike looked up in confusion. He was seconds from blasting off again. “Did I do something wrong?”

Pinkie laughed as she pushed Fluttershy onto her back. Fluttershy's squeak was adorable as Pinkie grabbed her ass in both hands and flipped her over onto her belly. Pinkie never missed an opportunity to put two of her friends on fucking terms with one another.

“Um Pinkie?” Spike repeated, nervous. He staggered as he stood, unsure if he should save or pounce Fluttershy.

“Mmmm,” Pinkie said. She knelt next to him and rubbed her head against his hip. She reached between his legs from behind, grasping his balls and massaging them, the little boy sack fitting in her hand. The other hand gripped his shaft, stroking it. “Time to have a pussy to compare to mine, Spikey.”

“Aw yeah!” Spike said as Pinkie more or less aimed him at Fluttershy’s snatch like a gun.

Spike grinned, looking more than okay with putting another pussy under his belt. It didn’t occur to him that this was a fertile pussy, nor that Fluttershy wasn’t into it as much as Pinkie was. His blood was so drenched in hormones he could barely form coherent thoughts.

Fluttershy pulled herself to her hands and knees. She looked back to see Pinkie wearing that wicked smirk. Pinkie targeted Fluttershy's baby-maker with Spike's eager young shaft. Fluttershy knew she should move aside, but her arms and legs didn’t want to propel her. Besides, Pinkie would stop Spike if Fluttershy told her.

“Um Pinkie, not to be rude,” explained Fluttershy. “But I’m not on birth control and it’s the time of the month when it’s most dangerous for me . Not to mention being impregnated by a boy less than half my age is… taboo.”

“Seriously?” giggled Pinkie. “I knew it!”

Pinkie's mind was as drenched with hormone as Spike's. Pinkie took Fluttershy's statement the way she wanted to hear it instead of how Fluttershy intended it.

“Yay! I like taboo stuff too,” said Pinkie. “I figured you weren’t on birth control. So I thought maybe I’d try to you enough to want a kiddie’s kiddie in you! Yay, it worked! Now he can knock up the second cunt he ever stuck it in! Let’s do this!”

Pinkie was on a roll now; with no pause for Fluttershy to respond.

Pinkie rattled on, “Hear her Spike? Look like she’s gonna give you a better present than I did! I mean what could be a more awesome birthday gift than making a baby after just finding out how they’re made?”

“Huh?” Spike squeaked again. “Wait... what you said before about this making babies, are we gonna do THAT?” His adolescent brain couldn’t think through what that responsibility entailed. “Wow! Thanks Fluttershy! You’re awesome!”

Pinkie shoved Spike, her expert targeting working as he smacked Fluttershy’s drooling snatch, plugged balls deep. Their bodies smacked together as he grabbed Fluttershy’s rump with both hands to keep either of them from falling forward. Once again, he was the perfect height to stumble into the Flutterplot.

Fluttershy squealed as his underage dick impaled her pussy. She tried to move forward and away from him, but neither her body nor her mind cooperated. How did he feel so good inside her? It couldn’t be because he was young. Fluttershy refused to believe she was into that. Yet.

“I-I...” Fluttershy again tried to clarify she didn’t want ‘knocked up’. Before she got the words out, she hit the tipping point, the point where her hole took over her head. So instead, she moaned, “Fill me up with your fertile cum, Spike! Do it please!”

Spike didn’t care one way or another at this point. He couldn’t have stopped his hips if his life depended on it.

“Yep! She wants a baby in her butter!” Pinkie giggled as she confirmed to Spike, “Time to fuel up the baby factory, Spikie! I love seeing friends make babies! It's gonna be so cute!”

Spike arched his back as Fluttershy writhed, lithe muscles flexing as he slid his small hands over the flutterplot. He caressed that healthy rump.

Spike's hips moved faster as he dug his fingers against Fluttershy’s shapely padded plot. Fluttershy was enjoying herself now, her own tunnel milking his shaft. Unlike Pinkie's, which had tried to delay him getting off as long as possible, Fluttershy's was begging for a blast of sperm with all she could muster. If this wasn’t his third creaming, there’d be no holding off such an assault.

Fluttershy looked back, watching his hips impact her own, a huge grin on his face, his hips a blur of excitement. She didn’t realize it until she looked back, but her own hips were rolling against him too. She could see her cunt juice splatter with each impact, more drooling down both their thighs and his swinging ball sack.

Pinkie wasn’t clueless, leaning close to Fluttershy’s head. “You're sure you’re okay with kiddie cock putting a leggo in your eggo, right Fluttershy? I’m sure he’d be fine with cumming in your butt if you’re not!”

Right. This is where she should tell Pinkie she wanted to stop. Definitely.

No. She wasn’t just okay with this. She wanted it! She couldn’t deny it any longer. The tiny boy cock felt better inside her than anything and there was only one explanation: Fluttershy loved fucking little boys! Maybe that was the reason no adult male had attracted her this way.

“Y-yes... I want a child to put a child inside me,” Fluttershy panted. “I want bred by nine-year-old cock! Cum for me Spike!” She arched her back. “I never realized it, but this is why I’ve never wanted to do this with a man! Because I love little boys instead! Paint my nasty pedophile womb with your fertile underage seed!”

“This is seriously your first time with a cock in your cunt?” Pinkie giggled. “Wow I should call you Pedoshy! In private at least! Don’t worry if you’re into that I totally know other little boys you can play with! Girls too if you want! Maybe even help out with a few ninth birthday presents!”

“Oh yes please!” Fluttershy moaned. “I love underage cock!”

Wow, Fluttershy hated herself right now. Yet, she loved that cock was about to blow off inside her. She loved that someone so innocent was doing something so lewd to her. He had just learned what an orgasm was, and he was about to impregnate her with one. It felt amazing to take part in Spike’s corruption, and more so to do the finishing move. Fluttershy wanted to be the reason Spike never looked at a female the same way.

“Holy wow!” Spike was breathless as he listened to Fluttershy, his body wracked with instincts he didn’t know existed. His brain knew he should pull out too, but the screams of his cock demanding to vomit sperm inside a hot, fertile hole annihilated it.

“Cool!” Pinkie giggled. She backed off and gave the two soon-to-be parents room. “You guys are totally gonna have an adorable baby! And I’m totally gonna have my next kiddie party at Fluttershy’s!” Pinkie knelt a few feet away from them with the biggest grin on her face yet. Both hands were between her thighs as she masturbated with all of her fingers. “Oh yeah take it Fluttershy you slut! Knock up that pussy Spike! This is so hot! I think I’m gonna lose my cupcakes!”

Well, Fluttershy had committed herself, so she may as well enjoy it to its fullest. She lowered her front end, breasts smushed against the floor as she braced herself. Her movements became more purposeful, slamming her hips harder against Spike.

“H-how will I know when I got her pregnant?” Spike groaned, his body shivering. “Oh wait, that’s what the cum does?”

“Yep! Yep!” giggled Pinkie, sliding a hand over his cute bottom as the young muscles flexed with each thrust.

Fluttershy couldn’t take more. Her tunnel convulsed on his shaft as he leaned into it and groaned again, back arched and eyes rolled back. The last of Fluttershy's reluctance disintegrated as she looked back at the little boy breeding her. She moaned so loud that it rattled the store windows.

“Yes, cream my dirty cunt, Spike, put a bun in my oven!” Fluttershy moaned, “Oh you were right Pinkie. I want to fuck every prepubescent cock I can get hard! I… and... SPIKE I LOVE YOU!”

“Like I said, I can introduce you to plenty of colts!” Pinkie giggled, “And I think little Spike and Butter are gonna be great friends!”

Fluttershy tried to dirty talk more but failed, drooling a puddle instead. Spasms rocked through her body, her pussy convulsing even harder around him. The orgasm ripped through her body and mind, her honey pot milking the young cock for its fertile load.

Fluttershy's eyes derped, and she squealed. Pinkie knew that squeal, so Pinkie moved her face next to their wet penetration. She opened her mouth and got juice splattered all over her face. She leaned forward and slurped at the penetration point, guzzling natural fuck lube from the tap. Delicious.

Pinkie continued fingering herself as she slurped one ball and then the other, then opened wide and stuffed his whole sack into her mouth. She massaged them with her tongue, moving her head along with the violent thrust.

“Holy fucking shit this is amazing!” Spike screamed, “I can’t believe this!” Fluttershy’s love blurb hit him hard, but he managed, “I... I love you too Fluttershy?”

He didn’t yet, but figured an adorable, shy girl that was a beast in the sack was someone he could learn to love. Especially if it meant he got to plow this plot more!

Spike’s first useful orgasm burst out of him like a scalding hot geyser. For an instant he panicked and the new intensity, but realized this felt better than anything so far. He didn’t care if something was wrong with him; he could die happy at that moment.

The boy moaned so loud that his voice gave out, turning into squeaks. His shaft blasted into her over and over, pulsing as he packed his spunk in deeper. Wave after wave of determined little sperm launched to race to her womb. Then they'd get to fight over who got to cause her scandalous condition.

Pinkie licked at the penetration point several more times as Spike’s shaft fired. She pulled her head back and moaned, digging into her own pussy as she splattered a puddle all over the floor at Spike’s feet. Pinkie gave Spike a deep kiss, playing her tongue with his so he could savor the cunt honey that had been drooling off his balls moments earlier.

Pinkie then moved forward to Fluttershy, giggling at her still crossed eyes and leaning in to kiss her. Fluttershy didn't mind in her current condition even if it was much more than friendly smack. She purred at the flavor of her dirty deed.

“Holy Celestia,” Spike squeaked. “I-Is Fluttershy pregnant now?”

“Yep, you planted a baby seed!” Pinkie giggled.

Spike clenched his teeth. As sensitive as his shaft was after blowing a thick load, he leaned forward and nailed her even harder. He reached to squeeze her large breasts back and forth, tweaking the nipples that would feed their offspring, not that he knew that part yet.

Pinkie giggled, “Looks like he wants to make sure!”

Fluttershy just screamed. She hadn’t finished her climax and his refusal to stop seemed to kick it back into high gear, like she couldn’t stop herself from milking that shaft. That she had let him do something so hot to her made it better. Her vagina wanted nothing more than to suck that underage dick dry.

Pinkie giggled and let the two smash together to their hearts content. Their wet bodies didn’t stop colliding until Spike squealed again. He blew a second load, shaking so hard that he looked near to passing out from bliss.

He came to a stop, more or less collapsing atop Fluttershy. She child’s small body looked amusing atop her, legs dangling and feet barely touching the floor. Fluttershy collapsed herself though her large breasts cushioned both their fall.

“Ah fuck,” Spike was still rearing to go. “I want to cum in every one of your holes!”

Pinkie giggled, “We’ll do that later! Right now it’s almost opening time, we should get rest before your party starts!”

“Oh... okay...” Spike panted, “Probably a good idea.” He panted as he leaned back, yanking out with a pop as he tumbled to the floor.

Fluttershy turned herself to face upwards. She squirmed against the coat of goo on the floor and snuggled up against Spike's side. Pinkie snuggled against his other side. He put an arm around each of his first two bangs, one of them the mother of his first child.

“Um, does this mean we're married?” asked Spike. “Or will get married?”

“No,” sighed Fluttershy, “It means I will go to jail and will be on a sex offender list. Good thing I already don’t live close to any schools or I’d have to move too.”

“Don’t worry!” giggled Pinkie. “I know a green-haired guy that will claim it so long as we Pinkie promise you won’t make him pay foal support. Maybe Spike could convince Twilight to help support it! That would give her a good reason to marry you when you are old enough! If you want!”

“Well we can... visit until he’s old enough,” whispered Fluttershy. “If you... still want to marry me at that point…”

“Pretty sure I will,” panted Spike, “And I’ll visit... that and I’m gonna tell Rarity to shove off next time she bats her eyes and asks a favor.” He didn’t need her now that he had two women that would fuck instead of tease him.

“Tell her ‘Fuck off you cock-tease!’.” suggested Pinkie. “That’ll get a better reaction!”

“Pinkie,” said an annoyed but unsurprised voice behind the counter. “I’ll pretend you and your friend didn’t commit a felony in our shop in front of open windows, but put clothes on and mop the floor. We open in ten minutes.”

“Oh,” Fluttershy’s eyes widened. “I forgot we were in front of curtainless windows.”

Fluttershy looked out the windows and her eyes widened more. There stood Trixie and Starlight right outside the window. They were watching with interest, each one with one hand down the front of the other’s pants. They smirked and waved with their free hands.

  



End file.
